Community Antenna Television (CATV) has traditionally relied on metallic coaxial cabling to deliver video signals. The conductors that transport RF signals through CATV networks may be connected at various points within the network, such as head ends, central offices, nodes, and distribution and subscriber premises equipment devices. Electrical devices at the network nodes may be located outdoors and may be aerially hung from a conductor strand or positioned on a pedestal or in a cabinet on the ground. Coax conductors are typically connected to equipment by connectors that match the conductor impedance and are designed to minimize signal loss.
A stinger is a device known in the art for providing an RF connection. A stinger may comprise a hollow metallic shell threaded on the outside, a center conductor and a dielectric interposed between the conductor and the inner surface of the shell. The stinger is typically threaded into a penetration into a node housing so that when the stinger is installed it is in a predetermined position. The center conductor projects axially from the stinger such that the device resembles a bee stinger, hence the name. The stinger conductor may be guided by a guide device in the housing that may include a narrow channel to guide the conductor, such that the nail head of a threaded seizure connector device may contact the center conductor when the seizure connector is perpendicular to the stinger conductor. A seizure assembly may be used to connect a stinger conductor to a nail head. Scientific-Atlanta's U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,447, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an external seizure assembly which is accessed from the exterior of a node housing. Scientific-Atlanta's U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,756, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an internal seizure assembly for providing connectivity with a conductor of a stinger in which a plunger is inserted through a retainer threadably installed in the interior of the node housing and adjusted to a desired depth to ensure a proper connection.